1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the adjusting structure of a laptop, and more particularly, to the adjusting structure with the functions of the adjustable position and angle of the display panel of the laptop.
2. Background of the Related Art
A laptop is popular with portable convenience and many consumers gradually use it day by day. Traditionally, the laptop includes a host and a display panel. The display panel and the host are adjustable pivotally connected by continuous hinges along the panel junctions or more discrete hinges distributed along the junction. The display panel is relative to the host with the opening and closing movement. A user opens the display panel to operate the laptop and closes the display panel on the host to stop operating.
However, the display panel is only provided a limited view angle in normal circumstance. It is hard to be suitable for all users with different heights to make users feel tired easily. On the other hand, the laptop is carried to different places for operating. For example, in an aircraft, the operating space is limited due to the lean-backward backseat of the front chair. In that situation, the user cannot open the display panel to suitable position and cannot operate the laptop efficiently.